


Absence

by Grantairethecynic



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grantairethecynic/pseuds/Grantairethecynic





	Absence

A busy meeting spent crowded around the oval table, seven figures bickering like school children and pitching ideas as usual.

A recurring half hour slot in the Markiplier TV schedule has opened up mysteriously. Wilford opens up bidding for a new program.

A closet full of diligently sorted suits which have begun to smell somewhat of mildew.

A wooden door like all of the others, carefully closed.

A silence that lies heavy in the studio like the thin film greying a usually pristine black keyboard.

An empty office chair.


End file.
